


A Cheshire Grin

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mentioned Bumbleby, mentioned nuts n’ dolts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake is a little shit and Ruby suffers.
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	A Cheshire Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Is this volume leaving me with feelings of vindication and validation? 
> 
> Yes. Yes, it is 😂

“Hey, Blake!”

“Hey, Ruby. Done with training for the day?” Blake asks, glancing up as her leader enters their dormroom, her silver eyes tired but happy. 

“Yep! Me and Penny were working on my semblance.” Ruby says, her voice shifting into a far more shy tone than she had used in front of Blake in a very long time. “She’s pretty.” She adds, a dreamy look entering her eyes as she sighs wistfully.

“Pretty, is she?” Blake says slowly, turning around in her chair to better meet Ruby’s gaze, one brow arching as her lips shift into a soft smirk at the sight of a blush covering Ruby’s cheeks.

“Uh! I mean… pretty smart!” Ruby stutters, her cheeks growing darker as Blake’s smirk becomes more knowing. “Shut- Shut up, Blake!”

“Oh, I didn’t say anything.” Blake laughs, standing and grinning at her shorter friend as she casually strolls over to her and curls her arm around her shoulders, tugging her firmly into her side when she tries to pull away. “You did.”

“I said nothing!”

“Oh, come on. I can read in between the lines, Ruby.” Blake teases, her grin growing wider and wider as Ruby sputters indignantly. “Ruby’s got a crush.”

“I do not!”

“Oh.” Blake says, pretending to sniff and wipe away a tear as she presses her cheek to the top of Ruby’s head. “Our little Ruby is all grown up. I think I’m going to cry.”

“Wha-Blake!  _ Stooooooop _ !”

“Now, now. It’s nothing to be embarrassed over. Crushes are a perfectly normal experience.” Blake says calmly, keeping her arm around Ruby as the younger girl squirms, a displeased whine leaving her throat. “So… you think she’s pretty and smart. What else do you like about Penny?”

“ _ Blaaaaaaake!” _ Ruby whines, shoving her elbow into Blake’s side, growling as the grip over her shoulders grows tighter. “ _ Stoooooop _ it! Penny is my friend!”

“For now.” Blake says, smirking as she ruffles Ruby’s, just as she had seen Yang do time and time again. “But soon enough you and Penny will be sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-Gah!” Blake grunts as Ruby reaches up to curl her arm around her neck in a headlock, a flustered yell leaving her throat as Blake giggles.

“Oh my gosh!” Ruby growls, though the sound does more to remind Blake of a puppy than a wolf, as Blake snickers. “You do this every time! If Yang isn’t around to take up your attention, you harrasss  _ me _ ! Save it for Yang!”

“Not just you.” Blake says pointedly, curling her hands around Ruby’s arm as she shrugs, grin still firmly in place. “I also harass Weiss. Its my love language, thank you very much.”

“Well, could you love us a little  _ less?!” _

“No. Next question.” Blake smirks as Ruby groans into her hair. Blake can practically  _ feel  _ the embarrassed heat coming off of Ruby’s cheeks and she chuckles softly. “Feel free to ask for advice-“

“Blake. You, along with Yang, are the last person I would go to for relationship advice.” Ruby says dryly, letting go of Blake as she moves to sit on Weiss’a bed, narrowing her eyes at Blake as she leans back against the desk in front of her with an amused snort. “Seriously. You have no room to talk.”

“... so… you  _ want  _ to me to talk about what I like about your sister?” Blake says, arching a brow as Ruby stares at her suspiciously, knowing her far too well to be taken in by the innocence of the question. “I mean… I could start with the obvious and say that her figure-“

“No! No! Nononono! Ew! Gross! Stop it!” Ruby groans, grabbing Weiss’s pillow and brandishing it like a weapon. “Please! I don’t want to hear about your thirst for my sister!” Ruby glares up at Blake as she laughs, eyes narrowed. “I swear you’re just as bad as Yang, if not worse!”

“And that’s why you love me.” Blake says, smirking. Before she can stop to think about her actions, she winks and throws Ruby a pair of finger guns before freezing and slowing looking down at her hands as though she had never seen them before, her cat ears flicking back in confusion. “Did I just-“

“Yes.” Ruby says, an amused smirk crossing her own face as she rolls her eyes. “Yang’s rubbing off on you, y’know.”

“I guess so. I… have literally  _ never  _ done that before in my life.” Blake says, staring up at the ceiling, a slow heat creeping up her neck as Ruby snorts. “It’s… not a bad thing, though. I don’t think.”

“I mean… you’ve definitely rubbed off on her too.” Ruby says with a shrug, leaning forward on the pillow and tilting her head at Blake. “She’s started mirroring how you laugh. I think it’s because she likes your giggle.” Ruby says casually, grinning when Blake flushes. “Hah! Boot’s on the other foot now!”

“Oh shut up. At least I don’t start literally floating down the halls just because Yang said hi to me.” Blake says, not missing a beat as Ruby sputters once more. “I mean… I thought your crush on Weiss was bad enough but  _ wow. _ Penny has you completely and utterly wrapped around her little fin-Hey!” Blake sputters mid-sentence, her gaze going wide as the pillow that Ruby had hurled at her face falls into her hands. “Oh, I  _ know  _ you did  _ not  _ just throw a pillow at me!”

“I declare war!” Ruby crows, rushing to grab another pillow to brandish it at Blake, her silver eyes glowing with amusement. “Or do you need your big, strong girlfriend to fight this fight for you?”

“Oh. That’s it, Ruby.” Blake laughs, standing to her fall height brandishing her own pillow with a smirk. “You’re done for now.”

Blake gasps and ducks as Ruby charges at her, narrowly being missed by an almighty whack of a pillow. She grins, turning around and preparing herself as Ruby growls in frustration.

“Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… feathery? Soft?” Ruby pauses, frowning before shrugging. “Whatever. You’re gonna lose either way!”

As Blake meets Ruby head on, she can’t help but recall how, as a child, she had always wanted a little sister.

How strange that she found it within the girl that exploded on their first day at Beacon.


End file.
